The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem and the understanding of the causes of a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section may merely represent different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
On occasion airplanes mishaps occur due to pilot error, which may lead to crashes and loss of life. This specification recognizes that it is possible for the pilot to accidentally shut off an engine at an inappropriate time, which could cause a crash. Ever since the advent of multi-engine aircraft, there have been numerous documented cases of engine failures where pilots have inadvertently shut down the wrong engine, or the remaining good engine. Training in flight simulators has reduced the number of incidents of inadvertently shutting down the wrong engine, but there are still too many occurrences where pilots accidentally shut down the remaining good engine. Most notably in recent times is TransAsia Airways ATR 72-600, flight GE235 on Feb. 4, 2015. Arguably, the number one reason for this continued mistake could be due to panic, especially during takeoff when the aircraft is very low to the ground and maximum takeoff power is needed.